Junk
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Sucata" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Junk" (ジャンク Janku) is an archetype of Machine and Warrior monsters primarily used by Yusei Fudo and Bashford in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Synchro Monsters of this archetype must use "Junk Synchron" as their Tuner monster. The Synchro Monsters are also of ascending Level: with "Junk Warrior" at 5, "Gardna" 6, "Archer" and "Berserker" 7 and "Destroyer" 8, showcasing this archetype's adaptability in that it can use either a Level 2, 3, 4 or 5 monster along with "Junk Synchron" as its Synchro Materials. This makes "Level Warrior" and a few field control cards welcome additions to a "Junk" Deck. Currently, the non-Synchro Monsters that can be used besides "Junk Synchron" are "Junk Blader", "Junk Collector", "Junk Defender", "Junk Forward" and "Junk Servant". The latter three each have effects that let you Special Summon them, making it easier to Synchro Summon. Estratégia As the name implies, the focus of "Junk" monsters is utilizing lower Level monsters to build powerful Synchro Monsters. "Junk" monsters are usually used with monsters with low Levels to use as Synchro Material Monsters. One familiar combo is using "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon Level 2 or lower monsters such as "Speed Warrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from the Graveyard in preparation for Synchro Summons, especially "Junk Warrior", which gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control. Using many low Level monsters also helps when Synchro Summoning "Junk Destroyer" by maximizing its ability to destroy cards on the field. "Junk Archer" can banish a monster until the End Phase, enabling your monsters to attack without worrying about a high ATK monster. "Junk Gardna" and "Junk Defender" serve as great ways to stall for time when you can't pull out your better combos. When running low on Synchro Monsters to use you can still get help from your "Junk" monsters by banishing them using the effects of "Junk Blader" and "Junk Berserker". The effect of "Junk Sychron" can make use of "Doppelwarrior" (it will Special Summon itself from your hand when you Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard and it can give you two tokens when you use it for a Synchro Summon). For example, you could Special Summon a Level 2 Tuner from your Graveyard and Special Summon "Doppelwarrior" from your hand. Then you can Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" and get two tokens. Tune a token and "Armory Arm" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon a Level 8 monster. Fraquezas While fast and very proficient in swarming the field, Junk monsters often lack raw attack power: none of them go above 2700. As such, the Junk archetype is very reliant on using their effects to their fullest potential to gain an advantage. As such, cards that negate effects are a serious problem for a Junk deck, as they're forced to rely on their sub-par attack power. This is even more prevalent for the non-Synchro members of the archetype, all of which are almost purely based on getting monsters out on the field for fast Synchro summons. Because of this cards like Discord severely restrict the Junk archetype. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Junk Blader * Junk Forward * Junk Defender * Junk Servant * Crane Crane * Quillbolt Hedgehog * The Calculator * Marauding Captain * Doppelwarrior * Synchron Explorer * Level Eater * Tuningware Monstros Reguladores * Junk Anchor * Junk Synchron * Quickdraw Synchron * X-Saber Pashuul Monstros Sincro * Junk Warrior * Junk Gardna * Junk Berserker * Junk Destroyer * Junk Archer * Seven Swords Warrior * Frozen Fitzgerald * X-Saber Wayne * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Crystron Ametrix Monstros Xyz * Wind-Up Zenmaines Magias * Foolish Burial * Tuning * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * Inferno Reckless Summon (Use with The Calculator when it is summoned by the effect of Junk Synchron, to provide attack power when Junk Warrior is summoned) * De-Synchro (Use with Junk Destroyer and monsters using Tuningware etc.) * One for One * Magnum Shield Armadilhas * Battleguard Howling * Call of the Haunted * Pinpoint Guard * Level Retuner * Limit Reverse * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Scrap-Iron Statue Categoria:Arquétipos